User blog:LeeHatake93/Character Rosters
This blog is dedicated to character rosters for other fighting game ideas that are still under development, outside of the Crossover Game series. Soulcalibur V This actually doesn't reflect on a fighting game idea, but rather the custom characters I've made in Soulcalibur V. Primary Roster This reflects the roster on my primary PS3 account. Secondary Roster This reflects the roster on my secondary PS3 account. Tertiary Roster This reflects the roster on my tertiary PS3 account. Quaternary Roster Also known as the Personémon roster, this roster is composed entirely of Pokémon and Persona characters. P4xN: Storm Arena Persona 4 x Naruto: Storm Arena is a fighting game crossover of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. The gameplay is taken from Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, with some elements taken from the original Storm, such as cinematic introductions for the fighters, ultimate impact attacks, stage transitions (a re-imagining of the wall battle mechanic), permanent awakening for certain characters, and clashes. The game also retains Revolution's system of character types, however, instead of being split into Ultimate Jutsu, Awakening, and Drive types, the character type mechanic instead functions as a means of alternate movesets for certain fighters, and for the Persona characters, inherits Arena Ultimax's system of Shadow character types. Also inherited from Persona 4 Arena are status ailments, such as shock, burn, and freeze. Additionally, it would introduce Storm 4's armor break system, where characters that take substantial damage will have torn clothing and visible scarring. Though the game would be developed on the Ultimate Ninja Storm engine, it would use Atlus' graphical style, looking similar to games like Catherine and Persona 5. The Persona roster is taken directly from Arena Ultimax, ''with additional characters from ''Persona 3. The Naruto roster is taken from Storm Revolution, and only includes characters from Naruto Shippuden, excluding characters from Naruto (Part I), The Last, and Boruto: Next Generations as it would hypothetically be released in 2015, preceding the announcement of Storm 4. PXA Breakthrough Person X Arena Breakthrough is a fighting game spin-off of Persona 5 and a spiritual successor/follow-up to the Persona 4 Arena games. Its roster is composed of characters from Persona 5, Persona 4, and Persona 3, as well as Persona and the Persona 2 duology. Unlike the P4 Arena games, it is a 2.5D fighting game in a similar manner to the Dragon Ball FighterZ and recent entires in the Guilty Gear series, which replaces the traditional sprites used in the P4 Arena series with 3D-esque, anime-quality models. The protagonists of Persona 3 and Persona 5 use their manga names, while the Persona 3 Portable heroine uses the male protagonist's name from Persona 3 the Movie. The game is pronounced "Persona Cross Arena Breakthrough". Pokémon Dimensions Arena A fighting game spin-off to Pokémon Dimensions, the sequel to Pokémon Legends that serves as both a follow-up to the main series of Pokémon, the Colosseum ''series, and even ''Pokkén Tournament, however, unlike Pokkén, the gameplay would be more of a blend of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax and the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series, serving as a standard fighting game rather than a 3D fighter. Also, unlike in Pokkén Tournament, the fighters are trainers that are paired with a partner Pokémon, rather than simply being a roster of solely Pokémon fighters, though the Pokémon still do most of the actual fighting. Gallery P5 Arena.png P Arena.png Persona Cast.png Personaxmon.png Cross Dimensions Roster 2.png Cross Dimensions Roster.png Cross Dimensions Roster 3.png SCV Rosters.png Category:Blog posts